


a beautiful mess

by encoru



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encoru/pseuds/encoru
Summary: When it comes to Kyungsoo, there's nothing Baekhyun couldn't take.





	a beautiful mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaru/gifts).



> This is inspired by the magnificent [artwork](https://twitter.com/aaru_bd/status/928898678735147008) my friend Sara made, please shower her lots of love because she deserves it!
> 
> Please be warned that this is nothing but pure _filth_. That being said, I hope you'd enjoy!

“Look at me, Baekhyun. Look at me. ”

Baekhyun whimpers. He removes the arm covering his face and blinks his eyes open, forcing himself to meet the gaze that has been staring at him this whole time. Everything is suddenly too much with the way tingles prickle on his skin, covering every inch of flesh from his neck down to his toes. He wanted this, he reminds himself, has been wanting this since the day they started dating that when the opportunity finally presented itself, he instantly grabbed it, leaving no room for it to slip between his fingers. He arrived at Kyungsoo’s apartment extremely cold and needy this evening that when his boyfriend offered to take care of him with his touches, he instantly said yes.

Baekhyun has wanted Kyungsoo to touch him for so long.

But now that they’re finally here and Kyungsoo’s finally touching him this way, trailing kisses up his calves until his mouth ghosts over his inner thigh, Baekhyun can do nothing but only shut his eyes tight and whimper, incoherent noises escaping from his throat. He’s not regretting his decision but..everything feels too much. The pleasure is eating at him whole and he doesn’t know how much longer he can hold out.

Kyungsoo raises his right leg, mouthing on his inner thigh. Baekhyun’s knees tremble but Kyungsoo’s hold on his ankle is firm and affirmative. He nearly screams when Kyungsoo nips on the flesh and sucks on it. He grabs the pillow on the bed and covers his face as he feels heat creep up on his neck from the embarrassment.

He feels Kyungsoo looming over him before the pillow gets snatched away from his grasp. Baekhyun covers his face with his hands.

Kyungsoo’s round, dark eyes peer down at him.

“Why are you hiding?”

Baekhyun heaves a long-suffering sigh. “I-I’m so embarrassing,” he stutters, “I’m so noisy.”

Kyungsoo smiles for the first time that night, his eyes crinkling into crescents and the apples of his cheeks puffing out. It’s Baekhyun’s favorite smile.

A thumb caresses his cheek, “I don’t mind this noise. And please, let me look at your face.”

Kyungsoo puts down his leg and pries his hands away, placing them on his sides.

“No hands on your face.”  The corner of his lips tug up into a smirk. “Or else I’d have to tie you up.”

Baekhyun laughs. “That’s kinda hot, to be honest.”

“Next time then, baby.”

And then Kyungsoo ducks back down, lips ghosting over Baekhyun’s clothed crotch, unmindful of the damp spot on his boxers induced by the precome leaking from his cock. Baekhyun’s hands immediately fly down to grab at Kyungsoo’s hair, tugs at the short strands harder when Kyungsoo wraps his mouth around the head through his boxers.

Kyungsoo’s mouth is too good at this, too talented, like the rest of his everything is.

Baekhyun is starting to think he could come from Kyungsoo’s mouth alone.

Kyungsoo pats his backside and that’s Baekhyun’s cue to raise his hips as he helps Kyungsoo to peel off his boxers, removing the last piece of clothing he has left. He shudders when the cold air hits his exposed erection.

Kyungsoo sits on his knees and stills, eyes flitting down to Baekhyun’s cock that has now grown in full hardness as it curves to the right side of his thigh. Kyungsoo only _stares_ blankly at his cock without a word for a few seconds that Baekhyun starts to worry.

He purses his lips. “Is there anything wrong?” Is Kyungsoo disappointed? He’s aware that he’s not the most well-endowed guy out there but —

“You’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen,” Kyungsoo says, voice almost a whisper, still staring at his crotch. And then his eyes flicker up to meet his, and Baekhyun’s breath hitches with how reverent and magnetic they look.

Kyungsoo always makes him feel vulnerable with his eyes, always makes him feel like Kyungsoo can see right through him. Tonight is not any different but Baekhyun also feels like there’s a new layer added to his gaze, something he hasn’t felt before.

Kyungsoo is staring at him like he wants to eat him whole.

Despite his expression, his touches remain gentle, the wide pads of his fingers drawing soothing circles on Baekhyun’s inner thigh. He grabs something on the floor and shifts closer, nudges Baekhyun’s legs apart until he locates himself in between them. Baekhyun plants his feet on either side of the bed.

Baekhyun clutches his chest, breath coming out in pants. Through hazy eyes, he watches Kyungsoo pop open a new bottle of lube and poke two fingers inside to coat them, before he pours a generous amount on Baekhyun’s ass; the cold, sticky liquid messily dripping down his perineum.

Kyungsoo lifts his legs until he’s almost folded in half. Baekhyun hooks his hands under his knees and raises his legs until they’re almost at his chest. He has never felt this exposed.

“I’m so nervous, Kyungsoo,” He blurts out before he could even stop himself. “I’ve never done this before.”

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. “Fingering?”

Baekhyun tries to laugh but it comes out as an awkward noise instead. “No. Getting fingered by people. I-I don’t know how it would feel.”

A kiss plants his knees. And another. And another. “I haven’t done this before with a guy too, _baby_. But I’ve done my research and we could always go slow.”

Baekhyun nods. Kyungsoo’s lubed finger prods at his hole, gently circling the rim. Baekhyun bites back a moan and fights off the shudder that it sends down his spine.

Kyungsoo guides his hand to hold his bicep.

“Two taps and I’ll pause, three taps and I’ll stop. I’ll go slowly, okay?”

Baekhyun nods again and smiles. Kyungsoo has always been gentle through and through.

His grip on Kyungsoo’s arm immediately tightens when Kyungsoo pushes the first finger until the knuckle. Despite the lubrication, the stretch burns; Kyungsoo’s fingers are shorter yet thicker compared to his own and it’s been so long since he last fingered himself. His breath stutters when Kyungsoo twists his finger and pushes further, prodding his walls.

The second finger comes shortly after. Baekhyun hisses at the pain but it’s nothing he couldn’t take. Kyungsoo’s other hand runs a palm down his chest before it stops on the swell of his hips, leaving an electric sensation on its trail.

“Everything okay?” asks Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun gives him a reassuring smile.

Kyungsoo smiles back. “You’re doing so well, baby.”

Baekhyun wanted to clap back with _You’re doing me so well_ but his words recede into a moan when Kyungsoo ducks down without warning and takes his cock into his mouth, thick lips stretching over the head.

Kyungsoo swirls a tongue over his shaft at the same time that he moves his fingers inside Baekhyun, scissoring as they stretch his walls. The overwhelming sensation is back again, leaving Baekhyun a mess as he claws on the sheets on the bed, the sight of Kyungsoo’s head in between his thighs adding to the white heat tightening in his groin.

Kyungsoo sinks down further, taking as much of Baekhyun as he can in his mouth. His back arches off the bed when he feels the head of his cock brush against the back of Kyungsoo’s throat, hips thrusting mindlessly into Kyungsoo’s mouth. His arms are starting to strain from holding himself up.

A grunt escapes Kyungsoo’s lips, eyes flitting shut momentarily as he hums on Baekhyun’s cock. The sound reverberates on Baekhyun’s skin, pulling out a loud moan from his throat. The white heat in his groin is building up too easily too fast, coiling until it’s short of exploding. Baekhyun wants to come but he also wants to hold out a little longer until he can have Kyungsoo _in_ him.

He extends a hand and gives two taps on Kyungsoo’s bicep. Kyungsoo lets go of his cock with a pop, his lips glistening with a sheen of Baekhyun’s precome even in the dim lighting of the room. The fingers inside his ass also stills.

“Enough.” Baekhyun gestures to the air between them, unsure if he’s even making sense. “I can take it.” He bites his bottom lip. “Kyungsoo. Please.”

Kyungsoo slides further up his body, hovers until his face is directly above Baekhyun’s. A playful smirk tugs at his lips.

“What do you mean?”

Baekhyun presses a hand at the slice of exposed skin on Kyungsoo’s unbuttoned shirt, lets his fingers wander on his boyfriend’s solid chest and rubs a nipple. Kyungsoo visibly shudders.

“Get in me,” Baekhyun adds, “I want you to get in me and fuck me. _Now.”_

Kyungsoo leans down and plants a soft peck on his lips.

He helps Kyungsoo get rid of his shirt and peel it off his arms. Kyungsoo stands up from the bed and unbuckles his belt, the item letting out a loud clank when it hits the floor. Baekhyun sits up on his elbows and watches Kyungsoo unzip his pants and pull it down together with his boxers in one go, revealing his hard cock.

Kyungsoo grabs the bottle of lube and pours it on his own cock, slicking it up as he strokes himself to full erection.

Baekhyun gapes and lets his eyes openly roam his boyfriend’s body. He’s seen Kyungsoo naked before, but not like _this_. Not with Kyungsoo standing before his bed in his full naked glory, chest heaving, pumping himself to prepare for Baekhyun. Kyungsoo is not exactly hung but he’s a little above average — _thick_ just like Baekhyun has suspected — and it makes his mouth go dry when it dawns on him that _that_ cock is going to enter him in a few.

Baekhyun grabs a few pillows to prop himself under and cants his hips up, lies down on his back when Kyungsoo gets back to the bed.

“ _Finally_ ,” he smirks as Kyungsoo lifts his legs again. “I’m ready to get wrecked.”

Kyungsoo lets out a breathy laugh. He holds his cock and prods at Baekhyun’s lubed hole, circling the soft ring of muscle.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath. He hisses through the pain when Kyungsoo slowly pushes in, feels the air get knocked out of his lungs. Kyungsoo _is_ thick but nothing compares to the feeling of Kyungsoo’s girth filling his walls. The stretch still burns despite the prepping they had done earlier and Baekhyun feels like he’s being speared open. But he’s got this — they’ve got this — because when it comes to Kyungsoo, there’s nothing he could not take.

They allow himself a moment to adjust, ragged breaths coming out in puffs in the room, and then Kyungsoo finally begins to move, gentle and slow despite the heat of the moment. He thrusts out to the hilt and then bottoms out, repeating the motion again and again as he seeks a rhythm.

“You’re so fucking tight, Baek,” Kyungsoo hisses above him, brows furrowed in a tight line. He grabs Baekhyun’s leg and hooks it on top of his shoulder. He lunges forward and kisses Baekhyun briefly. “Relax for me.”

Baekhyun swallows, digs his ankle a little on Kyungsoo’s back. It’s hard to relax when you’ve got a dick inside you but Kyungsoo helps him through it and licks a stripe on the curve of his neck before he nips lightly on the shell of his ear. Baekhyun arches, rocks his hips to thrust back at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sets the pace for them soon. He surges forward and pushes inside Baekhyun in steady thrusts while he buries his head on the juncture between Baekhyun’s shoulder and neck, teeth clamping on the skin there. Baekhyun’s stomach begin to coil in each thrust but he finds himself wanting more, knows Kyungsoo can do so much more —

“Fuck me harder, Soo,” He breathes out, scrabbling his hands on Kyungsoo’s back until they settle on his boyfriend’s asscheeks, gripping it tightly. They feel so soft and supple under Baekhyun’s touch that he can’t help but graze his blunt nails on them, feeling Kyungsoo stutter in his thrusts.

“Fuck me harder, Soo,” Baekhyun repeats in a whisper directly to Kyungsoo’s ear. “I know _you want_ to fuck me hard. You can do better than this. Harder, Soo. _Harder_.”

To prove his point, he gropes Kyungsoo’s ass tightly, nails scratching on the expanse of skin where his hands can reach. Kyungsoo makes a guttural noise and bites down _hard_ on his shoulder.

“That’s it, _babe.”_ Baekhyun continues, “Faster. Trust me, I won’t break —”

And then Kyungsoo starts _pounding_ into him. Each thrust sends him closer to the headboard and the mattress creaks noisily beneath them that Baekhyun starts to think it might just crumble and break under their weight. Kyungsoo’s thick cock fills him so well, Baekhyun wonders why it took them so long to do this. But then Kyungsoo lifts his hips higher and _slams_ straight into his prostate with the new angle and Baekhyun is left screaming expletives, causing him to hyper fixate on the pleasure now coursing through his body.

Kyungsoo pulls out and flips them over until Baekhyun is lying on his stomach, hips raised in the air. He pushes in again without warning, their new position allowing Kyungsoo to hit his prostate with more ease that Baekhyun has to claw on the sheets desperately to prevent himself from thrashing on the bed. He bites on the sheet to fight back his moans, feels tears pool at the corner of his eyes every time Kyungsoo rams right back in him. He buries his face on the pillows, the soft material of the cloth dragging on his face every time he surges forward.

Kyungsoo slots his fingers on Baekhyun’s left hand. Baekhyun feels so _warm_ with Kyungsoo pressed flush to him like this, and the tongue planting kisses on where his teeth have just been is not any help. His head is spinning and his cock is beginning to twitch painfully, feeling himself edge closer to climax in every thrust.

“Come for me, baby,” Kyungsoo whispers on his ear, his voice deep and hoarse that it sends another spark of arousal straight to Baekhyun’s groin, “I’ve got you, Baekhyun. Come for me.”

The heat in his groin clamps down one last time and then it’s exploding, white ropes of cum shooting out from his cock, tainting his chest and their sheets. His body spasms so hard that he cries, the waves of his orgasm clouding his vision for a moment. When Kyungsoo pulls out of him, Baekhyun sags down on the mattress, no longer caring for the soiled sheets sticking to his body.

Beside him, Kyungsoo works on pumping his cock, eyebrows knit together and mouth hanging open as he chases his own orgasm. He comes not much later with a loud moan that soon dies down on Baekhyun’s throat when Baekhyun sits up on the last second to envelope his mouth into a kiss. Kyungsoo bites down on his bottom lip as his orgasm fades, his own come joining the dripping spunk on Baekhyun’s stomach and chest.

“God,” Kyungsoo breathes out when they part, slumping against the headboard of the bed. His entire torso is covered in sweat. “We’re a mess.”

“A beautiful mess,” Baekhyun corrects.

Kyungsoo smiles, thoroughly blissed out. There’s still cum drying on their bodies and sheets but Baekhyun is too happy and pliant to care about cleaning up right now. He muses Kyungsoo probably thinks the same because he doesn’t say a word when Baekhyun straddles his lap. He leans forward, meeting Baekhyun’s lips for a kiss.


End file.
